Happy 18th Birthday Freddie Benson
by TropicalCookies
Summary: just a short one-shot to celebrate our favourite tech producers 18th birthday. Sam and Freddie take a walk on his 18th birthday and discuss the future and what it might behold. garunteed fluff. please read and review


"Fancy taking a walk to try making me stomach feel less full, I mean the size of them meals were huge!" Freddie said as he excited 'The Meat King' restaurant, shoving his hands in his pockets to keep them warm from the cold February weather.

"You're such a wimp, I finished two of them and a dessert, and you could barely even finish your ice cream!" Sam said as she linked her arm through Freddie's and they began walking in the opposite direction than the parking lot.

"Well the slightly oversized slice of birthday was filling!" Freddie answered.

"We shared that, and I probably ate more than you, your mouthfuls were tiny." Sam stated.

"Well sorry for not having as big an appetite as you!" Freddie said with a small laugh as the couple began walking down a quite side street which led round the back of the restaurant to a small park.

"Well when there's ham in front of me you can't expect me to let it go to waste!" Sam replied and Freddie let out a small chuckle. "So despite the over sized meal potions have you enjoyed your birthday?" Sam asked as the pair began wandering around the dark, deserted park; the only light coming from the glow of the street lights dotting hear and there.

"Yeah it's been great; I mean the surprise pop quiz in algebra was kind awful and I'm pretty sure it's the first quiz I know I've failed on!" Freddie said with another chuckle.

"Honestly you can be a dork sometimes, you turned 18 today, a legal adult and you're talking about school." Sam exclaimed with a roll of her eyes.

"So if I'm legally an adult that must mean our relationship is illegal, you know considering the fact you're still classed as a child." Freddie said with a small smirk.

"Well if we get arrested for illegal dating I'm taking Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber down with us!" Sam said, adding to the joke as the pair both began to laugh.

"It's pretty scary though!" Freddie then said after his laughter subsided.

"What is?" Sam asked her boyfriend as they both took a seat on a bench which had a street light both sides so they could see each other perfectly. Freddie couldn't help but once again think of just how beautiful his girlfriend looked, and the glow of the street lights made her look even more beautiful. She'd actually dressed up tonight, wearing a simple navy blue dress which stopped just above the knee. She wore black tights underneath the dress to keep her legs from getting cold and wore some black heels which strapped across the foot and give her that height boost next to Freddie. She had left her hair in the natural curls the way Freddie liked best and wore minimum make up, just some mascara and eyeliner and some of Freddie's favourite cherry flavoured lip-gloss; finally, over the dress, was Freddie's old black leather jacket which he'd grown out of over a year ago, even though he'd only worn it once when he was experimenting with a new image.

"Well I'm 18 now, and in 2 months so will you and then in July Carly will turn 18 and where of to college. High School is going to be over soon and then we have to face the future. Everything's going to change; I mean where all going off to different places, Carly's going to NYU, me and you are heading up to California; and all our other friends as well. Brad's heading off to Stanford, Spencer's staying in Seattle and Gibby still has another year of High School (A/N: according to iCarly wiki, Gibby is born Jan. 20th 1995 which would mean he isn't in the same year as the iCarly trio despite him been in lessons with them) everyone is going different places and it feels weird. It seems like only yesterday we were starting High School and now where getting ready for College." Freddie told her, feeling slightly stupid about his thought.

"Honestly Benson, you can be such a granddad sometimes. Everyone's worried about college but you can't let it ruin your birthday; we've got so many awesome parts of the school year still to come, you know like Prom, Graduation. Once those are over then we can start worrying about College; I mean I'm going to be worrying the most. My grades are no where near as good as yours, I'm going to a different college, in a different state than my best friend." Sam said with a small laugh, knocking shoulders with Freddie.

"You'll have me with you!" Freddie told Sam, wrapping his arms around her small frame, pulling her into his side.

"That's one bonus, but it's not like we'll be at the same college. You're going to one for your nerdy stuff and I'm going to a dance school." Sam said with a sigh, "See what you do Freddie, you got me all depressed about college now!" Sam told him and Freddie couldn't help but chuckle.

"Come on Princess Puckett; let's get back to the car it's freezing and we don't want you catching pneumonia do we!" Freddie said, standing up from the bench; grabbing Sam's hand and pulling her up to. Sam once again linked arms with Freddie, snuggling into his side as they heading back to his car.

* * *

><p>"Your mom not in?" Sam asked as they entered Freddie's apartment, the living room was dark except for the lamp which stood on the side table beside the sofa.<p>

"No, she took the night shift today because she wanted to spend my 18th birthday with me; though school and our dinner date kind of ruined her plans" Freddie answered as he hung up his jacket, taking Sam's and hanging it up as well; both discarding there shoes by the door.

"What Up, What Up!" T-Bo said as he emerged from his room, "Thought I heard your voices, how was your date?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen to grab a soda from the fridge.

"Good, just went to dinner at that restaurant the meat king!" Freddie told him.

"Cool, anyway man your mom told me to let you know that she's sorry but she won't be back before you go to school in the morning so you'll have to carpool with someone else" T-Bo told him before heading back to his room.

"Want to watch a movie then?" Freddie asked Sam, "I just got that new comedy staring Adam Sandler and David Schwimmer!"

"Go on then, I'm just going to change into something more comfy; can I use your bathroom?" Sam asked and Freddie nodded as they both headed for his room. He got into his pyjamas while Sam changed in his bathroom; she came out wearing one of Freddie old oversized t-shirt and her boy shorts.

"Want to watch in here or in the living room?" Freddie asked.

"In here, it's warmer and cosier!" Sam replied, climbing under the covers of Freddie's bed; he placed the DVD into the player before grabbing the remote and climbing into his bed alongside Sam. Pressing play before wrapping his arms around Sam and cuddling into her.

"Happy 18th Birthday Nub, love you!" Sam muttered.

"Love you too Sammy!" Freddie replied, kissing the top of her head before they settled down and watched the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know a very fluffy, cheesy ending but I'm kind of on a cheesy romantic high at the moment after reading some very fluffy fanfic's. Anyway, since today is officially Freddie Benson's 18th Birthday I decided to write this one-shot in his honour. **

**Also for those who read my other fic 'iMeet My Dad' I'm in the middle of writing the new chapter. I've been weighed down with art work at the moment so it's been hard for me to find the time; but hopefully it'll be up within the next few days **

**Please review, I'll give you all a virtual homemade cookie :)**


End file.
